


ATWNN - Family

by Durkheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Tale With No Name, I liked the characters, I played RPG for the first time last year, M/M, OCs - Freeform, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim
Summary: — Vou comprar uns cigarros. — O moreno estava prestes a ir para o corredor quando uma adaga velozmente voou em sua direção e fincou na parede ao seu lado. Fazendo ele congelar de costas para todos.— Você não fuma, Ash.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	ATWNN - Family

Como Ash já havia acabado de passar todos os documentos para o seu chefe por email, ele aproveitava o tempo para relaxar em frente a TV jogando videogame.

Chacal apenas observava o marido do sofá, já que o mesmo preferia sentar no carpete e sem beber alguma latinha cerveja porque seria preferível não tomar nada alcoólico na situação em que estava.

Tudo começou com enjoos e depois vômitos. Ash achava que ele estava doente, ele disse depois para o menor que estava bem, mas Ash pediu para ele ir numa farmácia comprar um remédio por precaução.

Obviamente ele foi, mas não para comprar remédios.

Os humanos e os elfos eram muito mais diferentes do que parece. Além de toda questão sobre magia existia um aspecto físico e hormonal: Os elfos viviam numa hierarquia de alfas, betas e ômegas. E independente se a você nascesse com "um membro a mais", ômegas sempre teriam uma vagina. Pois é, intersexuais. Entretanto, Ash não via problemas com aquele fato. _Por que teria se ele gostava mais de dar para si_ _?_ Não que estivesse reclamando. Não era atoa que estavam há 10 anos juntos, apesar desse tempo não ser nada para um meio-elfo.

A questão era: Não saberia contar para o moreno que teria outra companhia daqui a 9 meses.

O barulho do interfone chamou sua atenção já que não esperava ninguém naquela tarde, foi em direção a porta do apartamento e apertou o botão para ouvir o outro lado:

 **—** Olá! Vocês dois estão em casa? **—** Cassandra cantarolou alegre como sempre. Para surpresa de Chacal, que não esperava que alguém viesse os visitar.

 **—** Estamos, podem subir.

O albino voltou para o sofá, agora com uma postura mais ereta do que a jogada de antes. Percebeu que Ash não parecia curioso sobre quem era, então julgou que fora ele quem chamou os dois. Porque era fato que se Cassandra estava em algum lugar, Drakar estaria com ela.

Suspirou e se levantou para deixar tanto a sala quanto a cozinha bem arrumados para as visitas. Ouviu batidas na porta de madeira escura e então olhou através do olho mágico vendo a loira de trança com um sorriso no rosto, como era de costume.

Abriu a passagem e foi cumprimentado pela elfa e pelo anão, eles tiravam o sapato e deixavam numa estante ao lado.

O barulho de passos fora alto e todos viram um Ash sorridente aparecer no corredor:

 **—** Cassandra! **—** Gritou Ash feliz em vê-la, se jogando em seus braços para abraçá-la.

 **—** Ash! Meu bebê, como você está? **—** Ela retribuiu o abraço tão feliz quanto ele, apertando-o contra o seu farto busto. Quase que ele não responde por falta de ar, mas conseguiu se separar e encarar a maior de todos ali.

 **—** Eu tô bem, deveria perguntar isso pro Chacal que tem lidar comigo todos os dias. **—** Responde humorado.

 **—** Ha! Garoto, eu não sei dizer se você tem sorte ou azar. **—** Comentou o anão para o meio-elfo que de repente virou o assunto da conversa.

 **—** Se ele não estiver te machucando tudo bem para mim. **—** Cassandra responde um pouquinho ríspida e dá o beijo na bochecha do moreno. Ash faz o mesmo na loira.

 **—** Não tem como ele machucar. **—** Ash é posto no chão por ela com a camisa dele escura estando toda amassada. "A não ser em uma situação..."

 **—** QUAL? **—** A loira rapidamente segura o menor pelo os ombros e com um brilho feroz nas suas íris castanhas.

 **—** Cassandra, acho que o Ash só está brincando. **—** Drakar afirma para a maga, fazendo-a se acalmar e encarar o menor séria.

 **—** É verdade?

 **—** Claro que é! Pelos deuses, Cassandra. **—** Contesta o menor nervoso. Sabia muito bem da desconfiança da sua quase mãe para o seu marido.

Chacal que observava tudo no canto apenas estapeou a própria cara por ter entendido a intenção de duplo sentido na frase do menor.

_Ah, como foi que passou a gostar desse idiota?_

* * *

Todos bebiam das cervejas da casa enquanto comiam os espetinhos de churrasco que Cassandra comprou. Conversavam sobre como estavam suas vidas, Ash curioso sobre Cassandra após ela deixar de servir ao exército como maga.

Chacal não deveria se sentir assim, mas era impossível controlar os ciúmes que sentia de toda a atenção que o moreno dava a ela. Sem perceber, seus hormônios estavam sendo liberados. Era tão forte que até betas e seres de raças com bom olfato poderiam sentir. Cassandra sentiu o odor cítrico que o ômega emanava, a beta, no entanto, notou um leve aroma doce no meio. Aquilo só poderia ser:

 **—** Chacal, você está... **—** Ela corta sua conversa com o menor e passa a encarar o meio-elfo assustada. Chacal notando sobre o que ela se referia sente os pelos de suas orelhas arrepiarem, denunciando que estava nervoso.

 **—** Espera! Eu irei falar! **—** O meio-fera rapidamente levanta-se, chamando a atenção de todos ali.

 **—** Falar o quê? **—** Ash indaga curioso.

Chacal se sente nervoso sendo o centro da atenção, principalmente naquela situação. Ele teria que revelar logo, então seria melhor que fosse aqui e agora. Visto que não confiava em Cassandra para guardar segredo de Ash:

 **—** Eu queria falar contigo antes, mas é bom que todos saibam logo. **—** Ele suspira, era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que ficou tão nervoso. **—** Eu estou grávido.

Drakar ficou com os olhos esbugalhados após aquela declaração, Cassandra continuava séria após ter suas suspeitas confirmadas e Ash estava tão surpreso que tinha segurado a própria respiração.

Longos segundos de silêncio que pareciam minutos se instauraram na mesa. O baque da cabeça de Ash contra a superfície da mesa chamou a atenção de todos, logo em seguida uma risada que o mesmo tentava inutilmente disfarçar:

 **—** Desculpa. É que você estava tão sério sobre que eu não consegui. **—** Ele dizia entre risadas, passando a encarar o marido que continuava sério. Aquela expressão fez um arrepio percorrer pela sua espinha. **—** Espera, é... É sério?

 **—** Você acha que eu brincaria com isso? **—** A frase do de olhos azuis finalmente fez ele cair na real, mas o sorriso não se desfez. Ele se levantou e se dirigiu a porta tranquilamente. **—** Aonde está indo?

 **—** Vou comprar uns cigarros. **—** O moreno estava prestes a ir para o corredor quando uma adaga velozmente voou em sua direção e fincou na parede ao seu lado. Fazendo ele congelar de costas para todos.

 **— Você não fuma, Ash. —** Se o menor visse o olhar mortal que o outro dirigia para si, ele teria apressado mais em sua fuga.

O de vestes escuras se vira lentamente com um sorriso no rosto e uma falsa feição serena. Ele encara Cassandra como se pedisse socorro, mas ela parecia muito mais interessada naquela novela no momento. Mais uma tentativa frustrada de Ash:

 **—** Calma amor. É apenas uma expressão de humor dos humanos. **—** Ele tenta se aproxima com as mãos levantadas em sinal de paz.

 **—** Eu não entendo a graça. **—** Ele continuava sério e o encarando mortalmente. **—** Mas você estava planejando fugir?

 **—** Pff. Claro que não! Por que você acha que EU faria isso?! **—** A situação era séria, mas Drakar não pode deixar de notar como Ash parecia mais idiota quando nervoso.

 **—** E pensar que eu casei com alguém como você. Você não passa de um covarde que me abandonaria na primeira oportunidade. 

As palavras cruéis atingiram Ash mais do que ele negaria. O menor desvia dos lindos olhos turquesas do marido, encarando o chão e sentindo seu coração acelerado.

Cassandra sentia vontade de pronunciar-se a favor de Ash, mas como uma boa amiga (e mãe) sempre deve saber quando o outro está errado. Drakar continuava a beber da lata de cerveja, esperando calmamente a situação se resolver:

 **—** Não é isso... Eu nunca... **—** Os murmúrios de Ash foram ouvidos com plenitude por causa do silêncio. Em passos lentos, ele se aproxima até estar ao lado do Chacal. Estavam frente a frente, mas ele continuava sem encará-lo.

É claro que Chacal não sentia aquilo de verdade, talvez fosse os seus hormônios, o seu humor ou fosse Ash que nunca sabia reagir como alguém normal e não tinha um bom senso de humor. Eles estavam juntos há 10 anos, pelo amor dos deuses! E mesmo assim, sempre sentia-se inseguro sobre o quê levou o menor a se apaixonar por si.

Ele gentilmente pega sua mão e se ajoelha no chão. Seus cabelos escuros e bagunçados escondiam sua feição:

 **—** Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ser melhor com as palavras ou ser mais romântico possível. Porque **eu te amo** e você merece mais do que tudo ser agraciado. **—** Ele levanta seu olhar para visualizar a expressão de Chacal, ele estava confuso e ainda assim, para o moreno, ele continuava tão bonito, até com aquele rabo de cavalo bagunçado. **—** Eu nunca te abandonaria. Você foi a primeira pessoa por quem me apaixonei, nenhuma razão seria suficiente para fazer com que eu fique longe de você. **—** Chacal notou que ele estava corado. A única vez que o menor discursou sobre seus sentimentos para si foi quando trocaram votos.

 **—** Ash...

 **—** Saber que você está grávido foi a coisa mais incrível e assustadora que eu ouvi durante toda a minha vida. Sabe, como reagir ao saber que uma criança minha irá nascer nesse mundo? Estou tão feliz, mas ainda assim nervoso. Você foi muito cruel querendo uma resposta minha agora. **—** Ele encara o maior com um biquinho nos lábios de falsa irritação e se levanta. **—** Meu único medo é não ser o suficiente para essa criança. Não ser o suficiente para ser uma família, não ser o suficiente para protegê-la. **—** Ele dizia toda as suas inseguranças com um sorriso no rosto e com um brilho em seus olhos escuros. 

Chacal queria cobrir seu rosto com o capuz do moletom ao notar que aquela era uma das expressões mais bonita de Ash:

 **—** Do que está falando, garoto? Foi você quem nos reuniu e nos protegeu sem perceber. Você nos fez sua família e você fez a nossa. **—** Drakar ri da expressão emocionada do mais novo em sua direção.

 **—** Ele está certo, Ash. Você é mais do que o suficiente. Tenho certeza que será capaz de dar todo amor que essa criança precisará. **—** A de trança sorri orgulhosa de si. Ele fica corado e sorrindo como um idiota.

Seu olhar então volta novamente para Chacal que mirava-o com uma falsa expressão séria:

 **—** Eu nunca quis te dar ideia errada. Me perdoe por ser um idiota! **—** Ele suplica e Chacal apenas solta uma baforada de ar e ri. Para a confusão de todos.

 _ **—** Você é gentil demais._ Se lembra quando eu disse isso para você? **—** Ele questiona e não precisa de uma resposta quando nota o outro corar intensamente.

 **—** Quer dizer que estou perdoado? **—** Ele tenta a sorte e olha para todos os detalhes suaves do rosto do marido. O sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu fez o coração dele querer pular para fora da caixa torácica.

 **—** Ok, você está. Mas não vou fazer mais sexo com você. **—** Ele responde sádico.

 **—** O-O que?! Mas você ainda nem está com uma barriga grande e mesmo se tivesse não é como se você não pudesse me foder! **—** Ele expõe sua intimidade para seus amigos sem nem perceber como o idiota que era. Cassandra corou, Drakar quase cuspiu sua cerveja e Chacal queria se estapear.

 **—** É temporário. Uma pequena punição por ser um idiota. **—** Ele lhe dá um peteleco na testa. Ash se afasta entregando a região reclamando.

 **—** Então você deveria puni-lo mais vezes. Porque é cada idiotice que ele faz. **—** Drakar sugere, coçando sua longa barba assistindo aquela baboseira alo.

 **—** Eu concordo. **—** A loira estende a mão como se fosse uma criança. Ash se sentiu traído.

 **—** Pensei que vocês estavam do meu lado!

 **—** Desculpa querido. Mas o que você tem de força é o equivalente de idiotice. **—** Ela revela com um falso pesar, ele realmente se sentiu ofendido.

Chacal observava o humano discutir com os outros e sorri de canto. Antes que percebesse, Ash lhe deu o que ele mais desejava.

**Uma família.**

* * *

Quando seus queridos amigos se foram já era tarde. Se lembrava bem da discussão de qual seria o nome se fosse um menino ou uma menina. E Ash, surpreendentemente, deu uma boa ideia de um nome unissex: **Danny**. E se fossem gêmeos o outro se chamaria **Alex**.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao pensar na figura do marido. Ele era tão pequeno e infantil, nem parecia ser tão forte e esperto. Quando queria.

Lembrou-se da infância, de quando as outras crianças e pais o olhavam com uma visão torpe por ser filho de uma elfa com um homem-fera. Suas presas e orelhas eram a única coisa que o denunciavam. Ficando ao lado da cabeça e sendo pontuadas como as de um elfo, mas com uma pelagem branca como o seu cabelo. Viveu até o fim da adolescência fechado naquele casulo de ódio até conhecer Ash. Se lembrava bem do sorriso que ele entregou a si e o quão feliz ele parecia ao vê-lo. Depois disso, uma estranha amizade foi formada, logo um romance selado com um casamento no cartório. Porque dinheiro nunca foi algo que eles pudessem ostentar.

Estava saindo do banheiro já com seu pijama e viu Ash jogado na cama só de regata e cueca numa posição estranha. Às vezes a falta de senso de ridículo dele soava atraente para si, foi o que concluiu. Ainda mais quando ele se fantasiava na hora do _vamos ver,_ mesmo que sempre envergonhado a ideia sempre vinha dele próprio.

Chacal se deita ao seu lado e o encara. Ash acorda por causa da movimentação e retribui o olhar. Ele sorri e se vira ficando deitado de lado igual o albino. Sua mão toca sua barriga, próximo ao seu ventre com cuidado como se tivesse medo de machucá- _los._ Chacal sorri amoroso pelo carinho e então ele deixa um selinho em sua testa, fazendo o moreno sorrir mais ainda:

 **—** Boa noite, garoto. **—** Ele diz sem perceber a última parte do que disse, quando para ele, Ash era apenas um garoto e então se rende ao sono.

 **—** Boa noite, **Dayoa**. **—** Ash o abraça e apesar de sorrir, seu olhar continha um brilho soturno. _Eu nunca te perderei novamente._ E então ele também se rende ao sono e vai para a terra dos sonhos.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to explain I think. I played RPG for the first time last year and it was a very good experience. And I felt very attached to the characters. (Especially my husbando, Cachal). So I decided to write more of them after I left.  
> To give a quick wiki of the characters but that has nothing to do because it is not the same as the RPG:
> 
> Ash Fouvoy - Human  
> Black hair not too short, but no more than the neck.  
> Dark irises, like, really dark.  
> 1.69m lol  
> Very stupid and strong, but can be smart when it comes to fighting. Or not, because he is very unlucky when it comes to fighting. (He also uses bow and arrow)
> 
> Chacal - half elf and half beast (omega)  
> Long white hair that he usually ties in a ponytail  
> beautiful ocean blue eyes *Ash's opinion *  
> 1.80m  
> He is good with daggers just like Ash, and has a sword (both are rogue)
> 
> Cassandra (it wasn't her original name but I had to change it) - pure elf (beta)  
> Long blond hair with a fringe that covers one eye and usually is always braided  
> Brown eyes  
> 1.90m yes, she is fucking tall  
> She is a magician and has a lot of aptitude for elemental magic and metamorphosis  
> She treats Ash like a son and he also likes her like a mother
> 
> Drakar - Dwarf  
> he doesn't have a lot of hair, he has a long white beard, but despite that he's just not older than Cassandra  
> Dark eyes  
> Stop bullshit allos *His opinion. Yes he is ace*  
> 1.49m  
> warrior, but it was almost a tank in the RPG lol
> 
> If I knew how to draw I would have a lot of drawings of them as T-T cover  
> I will not speak the background of any of them: V  
> translated on google translator lol
> 
> the last part is a bonus that was already separated in the original, so I just added


End file.
